Blinded
by Misfit Writer
Summary: A collection of one-shots, many related to certain episodes but some not.  Twelfth: Danny notices something about his partner's behavior.  Slight AU from finale.
1. Blinded

Wow…it's been years since I've written anything. Goes to show how hard this show bit me.

I absolutely LOVED last night's episode! Especially the Steve/Danny interactions! So this wouldn't get out of my head…hope you like it! So far this will be two separate one-shots related to the episode.

Tweaked this chapter because Ice Cube1 pointed out a little mistake to me. Thank you!

Of course these characters are not mine. I wish.

_Blinded_

Steve McGarrett stood in front of his house, taking in the wreckage left behind after the massive firefight just hours before. _It was time for a remodel anyway, _he thought wryly to himself, before wondering where he would live until everything was fixed. Firefighters had shown up with HPD apparently, and were currently dousing the flames caused by his homemade bombs. He hadn't expected them to grow so big…then again he also hadn't really expected to survive to see them put out.

"And this is why we should never bring our work home. You can crash at my place until it's all fixed up if you want," Danny Williams offered, pulling Steve from his dark thoughts. The shorter man approached him from behind, feeling for his partner. This was his home, the one place a man was supposed to be able to go to get away from the stresses of a line of work such as theirs. Now, not only would Steve have to think about the fight that went on at the front of his house, but he would also relive the fight with the man he had called a friend anytime he looked out his back window.

"In that little closet you call an apartment?" Steve questioned teasingly, "I don't want to put you out, man. I appreciate it though. I'll get a hotel or something." Guilt and shame washed over the SEAL while his mind wandered over the day's events.

Danny noticed the change in his friend and tried to cut him off early. "Don't even go there, Steve. It's-"

"It _is_ my fault, Danny. I should have listened to you. I should have trusted my partner over a guy I knew years ago. I could have gotten you all killed, because I blindly trusted someone despite your warning."

"But guess what, Steve? The only person who walked out of that house with even a scratch was you. You protected us, kept the General and his family alive, and took out the bad guy. Sounds like a good day's work to me, minus the lovely gash that just missed a major artery in your arm. When it counted, you were right there with me and that's what matters. He was your friend, and he was your subordinate. You trusted him and he abused that for his own greedy motives."

"No, I trust you with my life…I should also trust your instincts. You have followed me even when you didn't like it, today being a prime example, and I should have given you the same respect." When Danny looked up at Steve, the taller man looked like a reprimanded child, his chin dropped to his chest, hands stuffed in his pockets, and his left foot scuffed the ground. Danny reached for his partner, who turned at the last second causing the Detective to grab his recently wounded arm. Steve hissed in pain and jerked back around, and Danny yanked his hand back as quickly as possible.

"Damn it!" Danny growled when Steve's arm started bleeding all over again.. "That needs to get stitched up, boss. Let's go, I'm taking you straight to the hospital. You let this go and with your luck it'll get infected."

"I can handle it, Danny," Steve snapped. He turned to stalk past his partner, but this time Danny grabbed his good arm. "Let me go."

Danny was unfazed by the warning in his partner's voice. He was plenty familiar with that tone, and while it might scare a criminal, he knew that Steve wouldn't hurt him, even when he felt backed into a corner. The guilt that he could see and feel rolling off of the other man was enough to support that theory. "I don't blame you for what happened tonight. If I were to ask Kono and Chin, I guarantee you they would say the exact same thing. We're all okay. A little worried about you and this self-loathing attitude that you've adopted and the fact that you haven't gotten that checked out yet, but we're fine. So now, we are going to go to the hospital, and you are going to get stitches in that arm, and you're not going to complain about it. Understood?"

Steve was staring at his partner, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He dropped his gaze to his feet again, and nodded. Danny tugged his solemn friend back towards his car and slid into the driver's seat. Steve remained unusually quiet, but Danny just let him be for the drive.

By the time the duo arrived at the hospital, Danny noticed that Steve was much paler than the last time he'd checked on him. "You okay, man?"

Steve looked over at him, an exasperated look on his face. "I'm fine. Let's just get this over with, okay?"

The pair made their way into the emergency room, and were admitted relatively quickly. The nurse cleaned the wound and stitched it up quickly. Danny got to watch his partner's face as he went through the motions, and noticed something that made him grin.

"Big bad Mr. Navy SEAL is afraid of needles?" the detective teased with elation.

Steve simply glared over at him. "Shut up." He smiled half-heartedly when the nurse failed to stifle a giggle. She smiled at him apologetically and then looked over at Danny, who made her start giggling again.

Once she was finished wrapping the wound and giving both of them instructions for care (because she had a feeling that the patient may be less than attentive to his own wounds) the duo was sent on their way.

"How bout I buy you a drink tonight so you can get over the anxiety of that needle?"

Steve couldn't keep the exasperated smile off his face. "I thought I told you to shut up?"

Danny just smiled as he opened a door for Steve and thought of all of the ways to use this new information against his partner.


	2. Why So Pale?

Mmkay so it's gonna go more than just two!

This is more along the lines of a continuation of the scene than an added scene like the last one was! They are completely unrelated.

_Why So Pale?_

It was eerily quiet when Danny Williams finished with the last of Taylor's goons. He and Chin found Kono near the back door, and were just about to check on the General when a very familiar yell was followed by three gunshots and a splash. Danny's heart stopped for a moment, but he refused to believe that scumbag Taylor got the better of his partner. Out of the corner of his eye, a new set of flashing lights alerted him to the arrival of help…two minutes too late.

Danny led the way out the back door, gun drawn, to find out who had fired those three shots. The figure standing near the water was distinguished as their favorite SEAL instantly, and the three let out a collective and quiet sigh of relief. Weapons lowered, Danny shook his head; it was unclear to the others whether he was reacting to his partner's knack for trouble, or the unnecessary sirens courtesy of the Hawaiian Police Department

"HPD's here," he announced, stating the obvious. He watched his partner carefully, noting the pale tone of his skin and the way he was gripping his left arm close to his body.

"Chin, Kono, go check on the General and his family." As Steve spoke, the team noticed a breathy quality in his voice. No one expressed their concerns, instead following his orders knowing that if something really was wrong, Steve would admit to it later on after things had settled down. Danny watched his friend lift his left arm and glance at it. The detective tensed at the sight of a decent gash and a generous amount of blood, understanding immediately what caused the pale tone to his skin and the airiness in his voice.

"You have got to start doing a better job of picking your friends," he teased, trying to hide the panic in his voice as his partner grimaced. A couple centimeters off and Steve would've bled out before they even made it to the door.

"Tell me about it I picked you didn't I?" Steve threw back breathlessly. Danny laughed and shook his head at the taller man. The Jersey boy turned and made his way around the front of the house slowly, making sure Steve was following him.

The first time Steve stumbled Danny caught him nonchalantly and chalked it up to the darkness. The second time, Danny caught him and glared. Steve simply rolled his eyes, which turned into the third time Danny had to catch his partner. This time, however, Steve wasn't able to straighten up on his own. The taller man's full weight sagged against his partner, and when Danny tried to right him again, he realized that Steve was unconscious. He called out for help while trying to get him to wake up.

Almost instantly, paramedics were by his side preparing a stretcher for him. Danny stepped back to give them room to work, easing his friend into the arms of one of the men. "I'm coming with you but I'll be right back."

Danny turned and darted back, knowing he only had as much time as it would take to strap Steve in and load him into the truck. "Chin! Kono!" To his immense relief, they were already on their way outside with the General and his family so he didn't have to look too hard. "Steve passed out, I'm assuming from blood loss and adrenaline wearing off. I'm going to go with him, can you two wrap things up here and meet us at the hospital?"

As soon as the two nodded with concerned faces, Danny turned and ran back to the ambulance in time to climb right in. One of the paramedics was trying to stir his partner, and the other was binding his arm to stop the bleeding. "BP is low and pulse is weak and erratic. He's probably going to need a transfusion," the one wrapping his arm explained.

"Come on, Steve, I need you to open your eyes for me. If you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand, okay?" the second paramedic called out. Danny watched Steve's hand, and was beside himself with relief when his fingers tightened slightly. "That's good. Now I just need you to look at me. Your partner's here, Steve, he needs to know that you're alive."

It would've been easy to miss the flutter of eyelashes, but the Jersey detective caught it right before his partner's glassy eyes opened sluggishly and sought him out. "Hey partner. I'm here, Chin and Kono are finishing up at your place. You're gonna be just fine, do you hear me? Hang in there til we get to the hospital and can get you a couple of units of blood, okay?"

"My arm is killing me, Danno," Steve breathed. Danny smiled wryly and nodded. The paramedics worked to keep him stable until they finally arrived at the hospital. Danny grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed briefly before the paramedics rolled him out of the ambulance and into the emergency room. Danny followed as far as he could, but was left in the waiting room to pace.

By the time Chin and Kono found Danny, the detective had finally dropped into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. "Hey," Kono murmured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled, and tried to smile. "Any news?"

Danny shook his head. "Just that they had to stop the bleeding and get a couple extra units in him before they would know anything. He was so damn pale…I thought…I thought he-"

"The important thing is that he's not. He's still alive, Danny."

"McGarrett?" a doctor called from the doorway. The team all turned and hurried to the woman, who smiled at their intensity. That smile gave them the first shred of relief since Steve first passed out. "I'm assuming you are the rest of the 5-0 team? I'm Dr. Richardson, and I've been taking care of Mr. McGarrett. I'll be honest, it was pretty dicey at first, but once we got the bleeding stopped and started a transfusion, his color started to return pretty quickly. His wound is stitched up and bound and he's resting right now. He woke up briefly, but the morphine we put him on knocked him out again pretty quick. Once the nurses are done getting him settled into his room, you can go see him. I want to keep him for observation overnight, and we'll see how things are in the morning."

Danny could have cried…if he weren't a tough task force detective. Steve was going to be fine. The team made their way up to his room once they were given the all-clear, and found themselves standing over his bed, marveling that he was still with them. "He got really lucky," Chin commented.

Danny sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Doesn't he always? Damn bastard is going to be the death of me one of these days, I swear."


	3. Not Always as it Seems

Wow….you guys are amazing! I'm so glad that you like this! If anyone has any ideas that they want to see, let me know, I'm open! I'm thinking about turning this into a general one-shot story about each of the episodes, not just this particular one, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll do a separate story for each episode, I dunno.

_Not Always as it Seems_

It was pretty quiet in the Hawaii Five-0 headquarters. It was surprisingly easy to get access to the building; just flash his badge and say he had some intel that he couldn't share over the phone, and needed to speak to the team in person. The girl at the desk gave him a strange look, but she hadn't had time to read his name and he didn't remember seeing her when he'd been in there before.

His memory got him to the right floor. From there, he followed two voices, not knowing for sure who they were but knowing that they could get him the one he was looking for. It was because of that son of a bitch McGarrett that he was laid out for nearly three months…because of McGarrett that he almost died. One of the first things that he looked up when he made it out of the hospital was whether or not they were able to take out the General…no such luck. McGarrett also lost him his five million, and was going to pay for all of it.

Nick Taylor crept into the main office, where he found McGarrett's partner, Danny, and a girl that he hadn't been introduced to. The girl spotted him first, and went wide-eyed and pale at the sight of him. Danny spun and stepped protectively in front of her, confusion setting in quickly. "How are you alive? I saw you lying in the water!"

Nick smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't dead, moron. The bullets just missed major organs; good old Steve didn't really have the heart to kill me, and his arm was too messed up for him to have accurate aim anyway. It took a long time and a lot of healing, but you all left too quickly to hear the paramedics that were loading me up to have me pronounced realize that I was still alive. So now, I get my second chance at killing that son of a bitch for getting in my way."

"Well, sorry, Steve's out of the office right now. He's busy saving the Island from psychos like you who deserve to rot in prison more than they deserve to die," Danny snarled, his bitterness about what Taylor had done to his partner shining through. His insult enraged the SEAL in front of him, and Taylor stalked forward and landed a right hook square on Danny's jaw. Kono gasped and prepared to fight the man back, but Danny was back on his feet instantly and fighting with him.

Kono feared for Danny, because she knew that Nick Taylor was much better trained in hand-to-hand combat. Anyone that could get the kind of upperhand on their boss that was required to slice open his arm with a knife had to be pretty skilled at that type of fighting. To her surprise, Williams held his own for a while, landing a few punches and knees of his own. It wasn't too long, however, before she noticed that Taylor was landing more hits than Danny.

The fight ended with a thud and a quiet groan. Danny grimaced as pain lanced across his back and shoulders. Nick grinned at his victory, and prepared to finish the detective off. Kono, furious and having none of the man hurting her friend any more, spun and delivered a perfect kick to his temple, dazing him temporarily and causing him to stumble.

Steve and Chin returned from their latest case just in time to hear a resounding 'thud' reverberate through their office. The two men glanced at each other briefly, before they both drew their guns and crept as quickly as possible towards the source of the sound. They came across their teammates and someone that was supposed to be dead as Nick Taylor was preparing to finish Danny off. Steve faltered for a moment in shock, until Kono kicked Nick in the temple. He smirked with pride for the woman, and saw her cousin do the same. After that, he wasted no time in closing the distance to the startled should-be-dead-man and grabbing his arm.

Steve heard Nick's startled grunt when he twisted said arm behind his back. The leader of the Five-0 team leaned forward to his former subordinate's ear, his fury barely contained. "If we weren't in my office where I wouldn't be able to explain away your actual death as self defense, you would be wishing you had actually died the night you flipped. No one touches my team."

"Like I said before, McGarrett…you trained me. I know all of your moves." With that, Nick caught Steve off-guard when he thrust his head back into his former superior's nose. Steve jerked back, but didn't let go. Instead, he twisted the arm the other way and kneed Taylor in the stomach. Nick doubled over for a moment, before swinging back with a fist directed at Steve's jaw.

Kono helped Danny to his feet, and the detective ushered her back away from the fighting SEALs. He knew, from the conversation that he'd had with his partner months before, that Steve felt as though Nick was his responsibility, and that it was his fault that his team was at risk. Danny also knew that Steve needed to have the chance to protect his team this time around. Chin started forward when it looked like Steve was getting beaten, but Danny held him back.

"Don't. He needs to do this alone, trust me." It didn't hurt that Danny could tell from months of watching his partner that Steve knew exactly what he was doing, and was waiting to use the skills that he'd learned since he'd known Taylor until the opportune moment. A proud smirk crossed the Detective's features when his partner used a move that Danny himself had taught the SEAL to pin Taylor to the ground.

Steve looked up to Danny with. "What, did you two get bored while we were gone or something?" He jerked his knee into Taylor's back when he struggled.

"We didn't like that you guys got to have all of the fun without us this time," Kono quipped.

"Yeah, well, we all know what comes next," Steve commented cheekily. His gaze turned to his partner, and his face grew serious once more. "Book 'em, Danno."

"Gladly," Danny replied, more than happy to make sure the bastard ended up right where he really belonged, rotting in military prison for the rest of his life.


	4. Intuition

Wow, you guys are amazing! I forgot why I loved the fanfiction community so much….the support is amazing! I've got a few more ideas still for this one, and at some point will be going through and doing each episode. I'll probably do the first one next, and then go through a few of the more recent ones until I can get my hands on the other earlier episodes. Eventually, I do want to write a full length story, but not really sure where I want to go with it just yet!

Sorry this took a few days, I've been all over the place the last couple of days!

_Intuition_

Danny Williams sighed lightly as he pulled up to the ritzy home. It had been a very long two days, so seeing his beautiful little girl and listening to her stories of a carefree childhood was a very welcoming idea. He was pulled from his thoughts when said little girl tapped on the window of the silver Camaro and climbed into the back seat.

"Hi Danno!" she greeted, hugging her dad from behind. Danny smiled, and the tension in his shoulders melted away. "I've missed you! Stan doesn't know how to sing to help me sleep like you do when I have bad dreams," she pouted. Danny turned around to face her.

"You had nightmares? What did Step-Stan do?"

"He came in and read stories to me," Grace responded, shaking her head sadly.

Danny gave a slightly exaggerated gasp. "That never works for nightmares! Did you tell Step-Stan that? That just won't do, I'm going to have to give him a lesson in chasing away bad dreams. How about we go and get some snow cones to make up for it?"

Grace squealed and hugged her father again. Danny smiled, and watched her as she excitedly sat down and buckled herself in.

"All strapped in?" Danny asked as he turned back around.

"Yes daddy!"

With that, Danny pulled away from the mansion Rachel and Stan called their home, and turned in the direction of the beach. He hit play on the CD he'd picked up because Gracie had mentioned she loved this new up and coming teeny-bopper. As soon as the first notes of the first song reverberated through the car, she giggled and started dancing in her seat. Danny glanced at her through the rearview mirror and smiled.

As he headed towards their destination, Danny's mind wandered to the events of the past two days. The fear he'd experienced when he thought, for an agonizing minute, that his partner might be dead, the way his heart leapt into his throat when he realized that said partner had passed out, the agonizing wait until they found out that he would be fine. Such a rollercoaster of emotions had taken its toll on the Jersey detective and left him feeling exhausted. Once he'd woken up from a long nap after leaving Steve in the hospital that morning, worry and bitterness had settled into the pit of his stomach. Worry for his partner, who would never vocalize the extent to which the betrayal had hurt him, and bitterness towards the man who had betrayed him. Danny could only hope that the fiasco wouldn't damage the bond that Danny and Steve had started to form; they were just starting to really, unconditionally trust each other and Danny would hate to lose that.

"Danno?" a small voice from the back seat questioned, startling Danny from his thoughts. He glanced at his little girl, and saw concern in their loving depths. "Are you okay?"

Danny smiled. "Of course I'm okay, angel!" He looked between the road and her a few times. "Why do you ask?"

"You started to look kinda sad all of the sudden. Like the way you looked when mommy said we were moving away," Grace explained. Danny had to smile, awed by how perceptive his little girl had become.

"I'm just worried about my friend, sweetie."

"Is it Uncle Steve?" she questioned, her face scrunching up in a worry that matched Danny's. He smiled again, remembering how attached his daughter had become to the SEAL the first time they had ever met.

"Yeah, Gracie…Uncle Steve is staying at the hospital tonight because he was hurt by someone he used to call a friend."

"Why would Uncle Steve's friend want to hurt him? Was he a bad guy? Why didn't Uncle Steve know?"

Danny hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain to his daughter something he never wanted her to have to know. He wished he could protect her from the fact that sometimes people turned bad and betrayed their friends. "His name was Nick. He wasn't always a bad guy; he and Uncle Steve used to work together, and protected each other kind of like he and I do now. They didn't see each other for a while, until yesterday. We were assigned to work together to protect a bad man who was trying to fix his mistakes and become good."

Grace nodded, too wrapped up in the story to realize they had made it to their destination. "What happened?"

"Well, we found out that someone wanted to hurt the man named Mr. Pak, so Nick worked with us to take Mr. Pak somewhere safe. We found out that Nick was actually working with the men who wanted to hurt Mr. Pak, so Uncle Steve had to fight his friend to protect Mr. Pak and the rest of us on the team. Nick was sneaky and hurt Uncle Steve, who had to shoot Nick in order to protect himself."

"Why would Nick work with bad men to hurt Mr. Pak if he used to be good?"

Danny sighed and turned off the car. "Some people are greedy, honey, and money can make them do anything, even hurt good people that they used to call friends like Uncle Steve."

Gracie nodded. "Is Uncle Steve going to be okay?"

"I hope so, sweetie. I think the hurt in his heart is going to take longer to heal than the hurt in his arm. Uncle Steve blames himself for not seeing that his friend betrayed him."

Gracie gasped. "But Danno, why would it be Uncle Steve's fault? He couldn't know Nick turned into a bad guy when he was pretending to be a good guy!"

Danny smiled and climbed out of the car. He turned and opened the door for his intuitive little girl and swung her into his arms. "You and I know that, monkey, but we both know how stubborn Uncle Steve can be when he thinks he's right. He won't listen to me telling him that he's wrong."

The tiny brunette in his arms was quiet for a minute, and then an excited smile grew on her face. "Maybe I can tell him! Can we take him a snow cone so I can tell him it's the bad man's fault and not his?"

The detective pulled away from his daughter and took in the genuine excitement and determination in her face. "I think that's a great idea, honey. Uncle Steve listens to you, maybe you can get through his thick skull." Grace gave a triumphant smile and the pair made their way to the snow cone stand.

Steve looked up solemnly when he heard a soft knock on his door. A small smile tugged at his lips when Grace bounced into the room, Danny leaning against the doorframe. The little girl held shave-ice in her hand, and thrust it towards him once she reached his bed. "Shave-ice for me?"

Grace's face twisted in confusion. "Shave ice? This is a snow cone, silly!"

Danny laughed, and Steve had to join him. "A snow cone?"

"Yeah, that's what we mainlanders call it," Danny explained teasingly. He took in his partner's pale skin tone, the bandage around his arm, and the haunted look in Steve's blue eyes. "Gracie found out you were in here and wanted to make you feel better."

Steve smiled at the little girl and took the treat. "Thank you sweetie."

Grace beamed at him, and then grew serious. "Uncle Steve, you're not allowed to blame yourself anymore. It wasn't your fault that your friend was a bad man. You did your best and you protected Danno and Chin and Kono…and the…the man that you were trying to protect. Some people are just bad people, but it's okay now because Danno and Chin and Kono are good people who won't try to hurt you."

Steve turned his shocked gaze from Grace to Danny, who also looked surprised. "That last part was all her, man. I agree with the first part but you already know that." Steve looked back at the little girl standing in front of him.

He smiled half-heartedly. "You're right, Gracie. Your dad and Chin and Kono _are _good people and have taken good care of me so far. Besides, I know if they get out of line you'll take care of them, right?"

Gracie grinned widely. "Right!"

Steve looked up at Danny again and let his trademark smirk cross his face. "She's going to make for a great detective someday with that intuition, just like her old man."

Danny's eyes grew wide at the statement. "Bite your tongue, McGarrett!"

Steve laughed, and returned his attention to the little girl at the side of his bed. He patted the mattress next to him, and she climbed up to sit next to him. Danny watched the two, and was relieved to see a much more relaxed attitude from his partner. He was proud of his little girl, and knew it was going to be the death of him later on in life should she follow in his footsteps.


	5. Pineapples, Pizzas, and Smooth Dogs

I love you all, you're so amazing! Thank you for the reviews, they definitely encourage me to write more! Especially when ideas are thrown out there ;-) I've got a few ideas working in my head for the next episode, but I'm not quite done with this one yet haha

Of course I don't own H50. Otherwise this wouldn't be called _Fan_fiction, now would it?

Here's a little team bonding for ya!

_Pineapples, Pizzas and Smooth Dogs_

Danny Williams looked up from the report he was filling out on their last disaster of a case, and sighed. The office was way too quiet without his partner's snarky comments and arrogant opinions. As the detective remembered the way Steve tried to argue with the nurse, who was not in the least bit intimidated by the ex-SEAL, a smile came to his face. McGarrett had been ordered to stay home a couple of days after being released from the hospital. He had insisted on being present when the General left for the summit, and because of the lack of physical activity required for that particular endeavor he was cleared to go. After that, however, he was ordered to go straight home and stay there, only leaving to pick up his medications and any other necessities. Very begrudgingly, Steve finally agreed, and hadn't been back to the office at all that day.

"What are you smiling at?" Kono questioned from her desk across the office. Danny looked up at her.

"Just remembering the look on Steve's face when the nurse stood her ground and didn't let him intimidate her."

Kono grinned. "It's so weird for the three of us to be here and not him…if it's not all four of us it's usually only two. I'm amazed he actually listened to her."

Chin poked his head around from his desk on the far end of the office, knowing he wouldn't be heard by the other two from there. "I think he respected the fact that she didn't back down. Now whether or not he's actually resting is another point entirely. I can't really picture Steve just lounging around all day doing nothing, especially when his house is in the state it's in."

Danny and Kono both nodded, realizing that he was more than likely absolutely right. "Well, then I think it's time for us to head over there and make sure he's really following the nurse's orders. Besides, there's a story behind the nickname "Smooth Dog", and I am dying to know what it is."

The cousins looked at him like he was crazy. "Smooth Dog?" they both questioned at the same time. Danny grinned cheekily.

McGarrett smelled the presence of his coworkers before he heard them. The cheesy scent of pizza wafted through the air when his team walked through the door. One side of his brain yelled at him to get off of that ladder, they were going to reprimand him for being up so soon after getting out of the hospital for excessive blood loss. The other side of his brain decided to be stubborn and stay right where he was.

"What do you think you're doing, Steve?" Kono insisted, only sounding half surprised. He turned to look at her as the three of them gathered around at the base of the ladder. Danny was holding three pizzas in one hand and a case of cola in the other, Kono was holding some kind of little bag, and Chin looked like an angry father about to scold his child with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? My house is a wreck I can't just sit around and do nothing while it looks like this!"

"You are an idiot sometimes, McGarrett. Get down, we have food and drinks and drugs," Danny insisted, not bothering to elaborate on just why his partner was an idiot. The taller man knew very well what he should and shouldn't be doing with the injury he'd sustained at the hands of his traitor ex-friend.

Steve raised his eyebrows, but climbed down from the ladder, careful not to jar his bad arm too much. If he were honest with himself, being on his feet for so long, especially working to get rid of the bullet-holed drywall, left him feeling pretty lightheaded, and food sounded great.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at work?" he questioned, trying to gain back some of his authority and knowing it was useless.

"We didn't like being there without your mouth to keep us entertained, so we decided we would come and make sure you're doing what you're supposed to be doing." Danny gestured to the ladder. "Clearly, we should've come earlier."

Steve smiled, and led the team out to his sun room, the one place left untouched by the firefight. They sat down around the wicker table, and Steve jumped up again to grab plates. The sudden change in position left his head spinning, and he had to grab the edge of his chair to keep upright. The team noticed this, and all of them prepared to jump up. They remained seated, mostly for the sake of Steve's pride, and he was able to compose himself and continue on towards the kitchen. The three shared a look while he was gone, of both frustration and worry. They let the feelings go, however, when Steve returned with a bit more color to his face.

"I'm starving, what have we got?" he questioned, and then looked over at the cola. "Wait a minute…why is there only soda? What about beer?"

Danny smiled and gestured to Kono, who shook the little bag in her hand. The sound of lots of little somethings rolling around gave Steve a hint of what was inside. "I took the liberty of picking up your pain meds, since I figured you would be too stubborn to do so yourself. Since the meds don't mix well with alcohol, we picked up some soda instead. Figured it wouldn't be fair for us to enjoy beer if you couldn't."

Steve stared at his partner, slightly surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, you're taking the pills. I can see how much pain you're in just looking at you, and it's senseless. It's not like you have to be alert for any reason right now, you're on doctor's orders to rest, and I'm going to extend it a couple of days now that you've been working all day. If one of us has to babysit you to make sure you actually take your pills and rest, so be it. If I'm going to expect you to watch my back with some of the crazies you get us involved with, I need to know you're ready for it." The look in Danny's eyes told him that the last sentence was more for his pride's sake. His partner's concern was palpable.

"I was just going to say thanks, man. Having to watch you three drinking beer while I'm stuck with soda—especially after a week like this one—would have been torture," Steve responded with an arrogant and cheeky grin.

Danny laughed out loud, while Chin and Kono started flipping open pizza boxes. Two pineapple and ham, one pepperoni. The team ate in comfortable silence for a moment. Danny let Steve eat a full slice of pizza before tossing the pill bottle at him, which Steve took gratefully.

"Danny, you should really try a slice of this pizza! It's a slice of heaven," Chin teased. Danny shuddered at the thought and shook his head, laughing a little at the pun. Kono and Steve laughed as well, calling the Jersey detective crazy for not even being willing to try.

"I'll bet fifty bucks that the first time you try it, you fall in love," Steve remarked. Danny looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can keep your fifty bucks, because I will _never_ try it." The team laughed again. Danny turned to Steve. "Okay, I can't wait anymore. I've been dying to know since I first heard it…what is the story behind your nickname?"

Steve shot him a questioning look. "Nickname?"

"Yeah, Danny here tells us you've been holding out on us, _Smooth Dog_," Kono elaborated. Steve glares daggers at his partner. "Oh, come on, you have to tell us! Who gave it to you?"

"It was what Taylor called him when I first met him. He called Taylor Bullfrog, and Taylor called him Smooth Dog."

Steve rolled his eyes, wanting to kill his partner for bringing up the name. "It's not as interesting as you think, seriously."

"We don't care, we want to hear it!" Kono begged.

Steve sighed, and took a bite of his pizza to stall a little bit more. "Fine, Taylor and I were going through special training at a Naval base in Virginia. We snuck out one night and met a couple of girls. We really wanted to impress them, so we decided to bring them back to the base. I was in the process of shimmying the window open to our barracks when the light came on and our CO showed up in the window. When he saw the girls, he said 'well, aren't you just a smooth dog, McGarrett?' We had to take the girls back to the bar where we'd met them and go right back to the base, where we got our asses chewed out for hours. Because we were there for special training, we weren't supposed to leave the base."

Danny, Kono and Chin started cracking up. "Mr. Perfect SEAL broke the rules? I thought you only ignored civilian ones!" his partner teased. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It was a long time ago, and Taylor was a bad influence," he joked.

The team laughed and teased each other relentlessly, telling stories about themselves and, in the case of the cousins, each other, for a couple of hours, until Steve could no longer fight the effects of the pain pills and started dozing off at the table. Much to Steve's annoyance, Danny insisted on helping his partner upstairs, telling the cousins that he'd meet them back at the office.

"I'm fine, Danny, I can do it myself," Steve insisted once Chin and Kono were gone.

"Right, because something as simple as standing up was such an easy task for you, without the added effects of pain meds. Sorry, partner, you're just going to have to deal with the mother henning until I know you're steady on your feet."

He helped Steve get to his room, and watched carefully as the taller man insisted on getting into bed on his own. As an afterthought, Danny ran downstairs and grabbed the leftover pizza and a few sodas, and put them on the table next to his bed. "I'm capable of doing this on my own, Danny," Steve growled, annoyed.

Danny was unfazed by the attempt at intimidation. "The medicine the doctor prescribed knocks you out. You don't need to be re-injuring yourself because you're too stubborn to admit that you need to rest. So shut up, stop whining, and deal. I'll be back tomorrow to make sure you haven't thrown yourself down the stairs, got it?"

McGarrett rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

"Call me if you need anything," he added, a hint of genuine concern coming through the mask of sarcasm, before a grin crossed his features again. "And no girls while I'm gone, Smooth Dog."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as his partner turned and left. The ex-SEAL, despite his protests, was thankful for having a team that had each other's backs like they did. It was comforting to know that they cared enough to take care of him even when he told them he didn't want the attention, and that he had a partner who challenged him every step of the way and didn't back down in the face of his intimidation attempts. Danny got him better, it seemed, than anyone else he'd ever met in the short time they'd been working together.


	6. Vengeance

Sorry it's been a few days! I've got a couple more up my sleeve for this one, and I'm also going to be starting a full length story soon. I'm so excited about some spoilers I've been told/read about upcoming episodes! Gonna be AWESOME! Hehe

As usual, not mine. Just borrowing to get these nagging little ideas out of my head!

_Vengeance_

The Five-0 team was gathered in Steve's office, discussing the outcome of their latest case. Chin and Kono sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, Steve sat in his chair behind it, and Danny was perched on the edge of the desk in the middle. For once, it had been simple and clean job…in a matter of three hours after getting the case, it was all over. Danny glanced over at his partner for the fifth time in the past five minutes, noticing the way McGarrett kept rubbing his left arm. It had been three weeks since they'd been assigned to protect the corrupt General Pak and Steve had been injured by his friend-turned-traitor. By the time he had gotten it stitched up, minor infection had set in and he'd been ordered to take antibiotics. Because the infection prolonged the healing process, Danny kept a close eye on his reckless partner and reined him in when necessary.

"It's been pretty quiet around here lately," Kono mused.

"That's because the Governor cut back on cases to give Steve time to heal completely. She knows if we go out on our normal cases, Captain America here would never be able to resist his superhero instincts to go leaping and bounding after the next big baddie. Wouldn't want him to set himself back," Danny teased. Kono and Chin laughed, but all he got from Steve was a smoldering glare.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice interrupted them. The team looked up to see a kid, 20 by Danny's guess, cowering in the doorway. "I'm looking for Steve McGarrett?"

The team glanced between each other before turning to look at their boss. Danny shifted slightly, unease seeping into his mind when he returned his gaze to the boy. Something about him wasn't right…something about him looked familiar.

"That'd be me, how can I…" Steve drifted off at the end of the sentence because the kid had reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun, aiming it at Steve's heart. Danny leapt to his feet and drew his own weapon. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jimmy Taylor," he growled, turning his gun on the Detective.

The team was stunned…it wasn't hard to figure out who he was, or why he looked so damn familiar. It was also really easy to figure out what he wanted; this kid was related to Nick Taylor…the son of a bitch that had betrayed their leader and destroyed his house.

One sideways glance at Steve made Danny nervous. His partner was pale, distraught, and furious. "Nick's kid brother," he breathed.

Jimmy turned his eyes back to Steve. "Yeah, you bastard…you killed my brother!" He drew the hammer back on his gun. Danny tensed and followed suit, and noticed Chin and Kono getting ready to move as well.

True to his nature, and much to Danny's annoyance and frustration, Steve switched on his sarcasm. "Well, he destroyed my house." Danny rolled his eyes at his partner, who got the point. "You really don't want to do this, Jimmy. Believe me."

Jimmy stormed further into the room, set off by Steve's warning. Danny instinctively stepped in the path to his partner who was still sitting on the other side of his desk. He heard Steve growl low in his throat, but it didn't faze him in the least. The Detective stood his ground, toe to toe with the younger Taylor, both men furious.

"Get out of my way," Jimmy growled.

"I don't appreciate the way you're threatening my partner," Danny replied. He knew Steve wanted to kill him for this, but he also knew there was less of a likelihood of Jimmy shooting him than Steve. He hoped.

"I don't give a damn. This issue is between me and your _partner_. If you don't want to get hurt, I'd suggest you move." Steve stood abruptly when Jimmy jammed his gun under Danny's chin. The Jersey man didn't flinch, too focused on drawing the attention from Steve to be scared.

"If you hurt him, you'll be a dead man," Steve threatened.

Taylor barked out a humorless laugh. "I'm a dead man no matter who I shoot, so what's the difference?" With that, Jimmy struck Danny across the temple with his gun. Danny stumbled to his knees. Steve, Kono and Chin yelled out indignantly and Steve darted around the desk. Danny took a few steadying breaths to clear his vision before looking up.

Jimmy had turned towards Steve and had his gun only a few feet from the taller man. Kono crouched next to Danny to make sure he was okay and wouldn't move.

Steve knew what Kono was doing, and was thankful. It was bad enough that his poor judgment with Nick was putting his team at risk again without Danny getting himself killed on his behalf on top of it.

"Look, you're here because of me, not him. He's stubborn and annoying, but ignore him. I had no choice but to kill Nick. Your brother was a traitor…he turned his back on me and his country. He tried to kill a man that was needed to end a war, and tried to kill my team," Steve explained, his voice low and gentle. He backed away from his friends and towards the door, drawing Jimmy away from the rest of the team.

"You're lying! My brother was a hero! He was no traitor!" Jimmy grew furious. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve noticed Danny try to get up until Kono stopped him.

"My partner tried to warn me but I didn't believe him either. The Bullfrog that I knew was a patriot…a hero, a good man, and a good friend. He used to brag about you all the time, about how he wanted to be a good role model for his kid brother. Somewhere down the line, Jimmy, he lost that. He lost sight of wanting to make you proud of him and turned to greed."

Steve realized that his words were only creating more agitation for the kid, who at that point was looking ready to kill him. "You didn't know my brother for ten years so shut up, McGarrett!

The leader of the Five-0 team saw the movement at the same time that he recognized that Jimmy was pulling the trigger. Chin rammed into Jimmy, and the deafening crack of a gunshot reverberated through the office. Steve flinched and turned with the impact of the bullet, and pain seared through his left arm.

Kono leapt to her feet and rushed to help her cousin. Chin had managed to wrench the gun out of Jimmy's hand and pin him to the ground. Danny rushed to Steve's side, mentally cursing the man for his self-sacrificing heroism. It didn't take long before the mental string of profanity became vocalized. All that the Detective could see was the blood sliding down his partner's arm. "Damn it, McGarrett, is just one injury not enough for you? Honestly, what were you thinking, egging him on like that?"

Steve was only half-listening to the ranting as he mentally gauged the level of pain. "Egging? I thought I did a pretty good job until the very end." He was relieved that the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the last bullet he'd taken. "Calm down, Danno, it's just a graze."

"Just a…just a graze?" Danny repeated incredulously. Steve had to fight back a grin at the way his partner was staring at him like he had a third head. "Do you not realize what could have easily happened just now?"

Steve just shook his head, and turned his attention to the lovely bump forming on the side of his partner's head. "Nice goose-egg you've got there. What was that about realizing how much worse it could've been, Mr. Let-Me-Cut-Off-A-Pissed-Off-Gun-Toting-Psycho?"

The team looked up when two officers rushed into the room. "What the hell…how did he get in here?" They glanced over each of the four Five-0 team members. "Everyone okay?" Both of them focused on Steve as Chin responded.

"Those two should probably get checked out. McGarrett for the gunshot wound, and Williams for a possible concussion," he explained much to the chagrin of the partners. The officers allowed Kono to haul Jimmy to his feet and lead him out of the room, and then they turned back and gestured for Steve and Danny to follow.

The Detective looked over at the SEAL, and shook his head. He regretted the gesture an instant later and pressed the palm of his hand into his eye in a vain attempt to quell the ache. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah yours! You, McGarrett, are a magnet for trouble!"

Steve laughed, gripping his arm as they followed the officers out of the building. Danny watched his partner, frustrated at the thought of yet another visit to the hospital. At least this time they would be suffering together.


	7. Sweet

Okie dokes so here's my first one-shot for another episode! Since they just played the third episode again, I'm going to post some for that one. I guess at some point I'm going to have to reorder these chapters, eh? ;-)

"Detour, I beg of you!" Danny demands to know why Steve peeled out when there were two hot girls checking them out in the next car. He gets his answer when Steve gets a surprise in the office a few days later.

"Detour….I beg of you! Come on, please!" Danny begged as he stared at the two gorgeous brunettes staring at them from the red sports car next to them. Steve gave the girl in the passenger's seat a charming smile, and then took off as soon as the light turned green. He smirked when Danny turned around in his seat.

"We've got a job to do, Danny," Steve reprimanded teasingly. He knew very well they had time to stop if they absolutely wanted to, as did his partner.

"Are you blind? Did you not see them, and how they were ogling us?" Danny shot back incredulously. "What is wrong with you?"

Steve smiled at him and didn't respond. Danny growled in frustration and crossed his arms. The immature behavior drew a laugh from his former SEAL partner.

Danny held on to the grudge against Steve for leaving the gorgeous girls in their dust for three days. He wasn't sure when he would give that up; Steve may be a loner who needed no companionship, but every once in a while Danny got lonely. He only got to see Gracie twice a month. Having another lady in his life to occupy the rest of those long days, he figured, might help him hate Hawaii a little bit less.

"Good morning, Danno," McGarrett greeted when the Detective walked in the door. Danny only grunted in response. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I'd probably be in a better mood if I'd gotten to learn that brunette's name and maybe take her out on a date like I could've done last night since we wrapped up the case early."

Steve was taken aback. "You're pissed at me because of something that happened three days ago? When we were on our way to a job?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, man, they were too young for you anyway. How would Gracie react if she met one of those women?" he questioned seriously.

Danny looked at his partner, surprised that Steve thought about things like that when it came to his daughter. It seemed he learned something new about his partner every day…they had only known each other for about a month, but Steve had shown him that he actually cared about him more than anyone else he'd met so far on that God-forsaken island.

Danny was distracted from his thoughts when he caught movement behind Steve, and saw a woman creep up directly behind him and grab his wrist. As Danny drew his gun, she twisted his partner's arm behind his back and before Danny could blink there was a knife at the taller man's throat. Steve gave him a 'you-really-didn't-notice-them' look, clearly pissed that he hadn't heard her himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny questioned, cursing himself for not seeing her sooner.

The woman smirked, and looked up at Steve. "Ask the SEAL who let an IS Lieutenant get the drop on him."

The tension dropped from Steve's face in an instant, only to be replaced by surprise. "Cat?"

The woman in question let him go and resheathed her knife. Only when Steve turned and wrapped his arms around her did Danny begin to lower his weapon, and when the dark haired man kissed her so forcefully that she took a half-step back and was still dipped backwards a little bit he dropped his hands to his sides.

And suddenly, the peel-out three days before made perfect sense. Steve had barely given the girls a second look, only smiling out of politeness. No matter how tough he presented himself to be, Steve McGarrett was sweet on the woman in his arms.

It was a couple of minutes before Steve finally pulled away from her, and from the look on her face she had clearly been pleasantly surprised by the very public display of affection. She laughed, which Danny had to admit (and would never admit to the man holding her) was sexy. She was a gorgeous woman, and apparently closely ranked to Steve in what Danny assumed was the Navy. It made perfect sense why Steve was so taken with her. Smart, motivated, tough, sexy…

Cat turned to Danny. "I'm sorry for the scare. My name is Catherine Rollins," she explained, reaching her hand out. Danny took it in a firm grip, shaking his head in amusement.

"Danny Williams. I must say I'm pretty impressed, Lieutenant."

"Please, call me Cat." They both smiled. Steve turned Cat in his arms. "Hi, you." Her smile widened affectionately.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining in the least, but the last I heard it would be Christmas before you made it back here." Steve's unbridled grin was one that Danny hadn't gotten to see yet out of his partner.

"We had a pretty heavy op, so they let everyone involved take a week to recoup. I figured I'd surprise you."

Steve gave her a sympathetic look, and kissed her again tenderly. When they pulled away, she placed her hand against his cheek and just stared at him for a moment.

"Get a room, would ya?" Steve flipped him the bird with a laugh. "I'm serious, get out of here."

The _ahem_ couple turned to look at him with surprise. "What? There-"

"Is nothing going on so far, and it's been pretty quiet so I'm sure we'll be having a lull in the excitement for a few days. So go. I'll call you if we have an emergency. Otherwise, I don't want to see you until she's back…wherever she works. I can take care of things for now."

Cat stepped up to him. "Thanks, Danny." She kissed him on the cheek, and strode gracefully out of the office, grabbing Steve's hand on the way and pulling him behind her. Steve looked back at Danny and nodded his thanks. Danny simply laughed and shook his head.

So I was thinking about following Steve and Cat, him talking her through the 'heavy op' and…so on haha let me know if you're interested, it would probably end up with my other Steve & Cat one shot ;)


	8. Not Alone

You guys are so awesome! In case you're interested and haven't already seen/found it, I've got two one-shots so far posted in a Steve/Cat M rated story , one of which is a continuation of my last post and the other is an independent one-shot for the episode before last. This one directly follows the episode replayed this past week, after Danny has to return Grace to Rachel, but there's a little part that plays on something said in another episode ;-)

Not mine, of course.

5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0 5-0

_Not Alone_

"Hey, Danno! What are you doing after you drop off Grace tonight?" Steve called as his partner made his way towards the door to pick up his daughter from school.

"_What_ have I _told_ you about calling me that?" Danny groaned, throwing his hands into the air. He turned back to Steve, clearly annoyed at the nickname. Steve couldn't help but grin…he so enjoyed getting under the detective's skin. "Nothing, why?"

"Meet me at Sidestreet, drinks on me?" he offered.

Danny watched the taller man for a moment, before smiling. "Yeah, sure…that'd be great. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

Steve nodded with a smile as Danny turned back and headed out the door. The partners needed to talk…Danny needed to understand that he wasn't alone, and that his partner had his back no matter what.

Danny swung the door open to the bar and spotted his partner easily. Steve glanced in his direction, and then turned and ordered two beers. "Thanks, man…it's been a long week."

"I've noticed. Have things calmed down with Rachel and Step-Stan?" Steve inquired, genuinely interested in what happened in his partner's life outside of work.

Danny nodded. "After Rachel dropped the petition, they were really cooperative and actually kind of nice. She apologized for what she did…I thought I was gonna have a heart attack I was so surprised." Both men laughed. Steve watched his partner, who seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment. "I don't think you understand how much your phone call to the governor helped me," he murmured.

Steve smirked into his bottle as he took a drink. "Oh, I understand. It's not hard to see how much you love Grace and thrive on the time you get with her. I'd be screwed if you lost that…you'd be even more miserable and _really_ hate this place, so I didn't have a choice," he teased. Danny rolled his eyes, so Steve decided to take a more serious route. "Seriously, man…I'd be blind not to see how much you need your daughter. I've also seen men like you go through the same thing, but lose…it's not pretty. I couldn't just stand by and watch it happen to you when there was something that I could do to stop it."

"Why do you care so much?"

Steve was genuinely surprised by the question, and had to really think about the answer for a moment. "I know we haven't been working together that long, but you honestly don't know the answer to that?" Danny shook his head. "You're my partner, Danny, and it didn't take long for me to realize that I can trust you with my life. We balance each other out…you yell at me when you think I'm abusing a suspect's 'inalienable human rights', and I challenge you when you're going too easy on them. We keep each other in line. But more than that, I thought we'd started to become pretty good friends. If you haven't noticed, I'm a haole too. I've got a little bit more footing around here because of my dad, but I haven't been around for fifteen years and I'm not a native. People aren't taking to me too nicely around here yet either."

Danny stared at his partner for a long moment. He'd thought the same things about his partner, but didn't expect the feelings to be returned. In the six months before his life was turned upside down by McGarrett, he'd had a really hard time fitting in to the HPD community. Then comes this task force, and a brash SEAL who snatches the control of his case right out of his hands and leaves him little choice in terms of working on the task force, and everything changes. Suddenly he's surrounded by people like him…a rookie who hadn't even made it to the Academy graduation before she was recruited into the team, an ex-cop turned security guard who'd been framed out of his job and condemned by his family, and a newly ex-SEAL who'd been in the military and away from the Island for years. They bonded quickly, leaning on each other because they all understood. Danny realized it had been the hardships he'd faced before meeting the rest of the Five-0 team that made him hesitant about the others.

The Jersey native sighed heavily, and took another drink. "I guess this means I'm going to be stuck with you for a while, doesn't it?"

Steve grinned and nodded. "Yep."

Danny couldn't quite suppress the smile as he shook his head. "Damn." He glanced back up at Steve and grew solemn. "Seriously though…thank you. I don't know what I would've done if Rachel took Grace from me."

"I've got your back, partner. What good does having a close working relationship with the Governor do if I can't use it to stop crazy exes from time to time? Don't thank me yet, though…" he said, patting his pockets. "I don't have my wallet on me."

Danny threw his hands up, and the laughter from his partner told him he'd known he didn't have it all along. "You are so paying me back for this!"


	9. Ohana

Mmkay so I've been stuck for some reason on writing one-shots on the new episodes…but I've got a million ideas for general one-shots so I'm going to turn this into an all-inclusive kinda collection, throwing in episode related stories when the muse strikes. You guys have been awesome, please let me know what you think, about my idea and about this story!

Disclaimer: Not mine ::sniffle::

H50H50H50H50

Kono felt the rhythmic pounding of her feet reverberate through her body as she ran with all of her might after their latest suspect. He was wanted for the murders of two HPD officers and one civilian after a bank robbery. Steve and Kono had spotted him while passing a pawn shop and he'd taken off. They were chasing him through the streets of Honolulu, and Kono was ahead of Steve by a couple of strides. They came up on a crowd of people on the sidewalk, and the perp had no issue shoving past people. In the crowd's shock, they were much slower to move until Steve drew his gun.

"Five-0! MOVE!" he barked out at the bystanders, who quickly jumped out of their way. By the time they made it through, the sidewalk before them was clear. "Damnit!"

Kono slowed to a stop in front of the alleyway and turned towards the street. As she searched for their suspect, the Hawaiian woman took deep breaths to calm her body. The sound of an engine starting behind her barely registered.

Steve, however, was much more alert to said car. It took an instant to recognize it, and another instant to lurch forward into action. "Kono! Move!" Her reaction however was too slow, so the ex-SEAL made a snap decision and barreled into her. The sound of squealing tires as the car peeled out made him realize that the car was too close for him to completely avoid, so instead of his legs getting caught under it he decided to roll with it.

Kono stumbled across the sidewalk and then turned, her world going into slow motion as she watched her boss, her friend, roll up over the car and tumble down onto the asphalt as the car sped away. Steve landed on his back, a grimace clearly marring his face. At least he was still alive to feel that pain.

She dropped to her knees beside the injured man. "Steve? Hey, can you look at me?" she begged. He complied slowly, clearly trying to remain perfectly still. "What the hell were you thinking? What hurts?"

"I was thinking our suspect was trying to use you for target practice. I think…" he paused for a moment as he tried to move each of his limbs. A soft gasp was followed by clenched teeth and a slight roll to lift his right shoulder off of the ground. "I think my shoulder's dislocated, and my ankle's throbbing. Nothing serious, I'm okay. I just need you to reset my shoulder for me."

Kono winced. "Are you sure? Danny could probably do it better than me," she offered, eager to avoid causing her boss more pain if she could avoid it. She'd only set one dislocated shoulder back into place during her surfing days, and hadn't been out of the Academy long enough to really get a chance to have to recently.

Steve looked into her eyes, trying to convey an emotion she couldn't decipher. "Kono…please, it's going to be hard enough to walk back to the office without having to worry about jarring it every step that I take. Trust me, you'll be fine. Please."

The last word held a soft undertone of pleading that left her wondering if he'd intended for her to hear the extent of his pain. With a deep breath, she nodded, and situated herself alongside him so that she could grasp his arm firmly. He took a few deep breaths himself, and Kono watched as Steve forced his body to relax. After a few moments, he looked up at her and nodded. She placed one hand on his upper arm, holding it steady. With the other hand, she grasped his wrist and carefully bent his elbow.

Steve visibly struggled to keep his body relaxed and his breathing calm. Kono turned his arm against his chest, and then started to pull downwards. Steve's hand automatically fisted and his eyes clenched shut against the pain, but he nodded as if to encourage her to continue. She nodded to herself too, and rotated his shoulder back outwards and continued to pull down. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," she whispered desperately, praying that it would relocate soon.

A groan and a soft 'pop' that felt sickening under her hands alerted her to the fact that it had worked, so she carefully turned his arm back and rested it against his chest. Steve took a few shuddering breaths, and when he opened his eyes again she noticed they were damp. In a few blinks, though, the extra moisture was gone and he looked over at her with a reassuring smile.

"Well done, rookie. Thank you," he murmured, voice still tight with pain.

Kono smiled slightly back and nodded. "You're welcome. Now what else hurts besides your ankle? There is no way nothing else got jarred…you rolled twice on the car and one more time once you hit the road."

"Once the adrenaline wears off, I'm sure more than just my arm and ankle will be hurting, but for now that's all I can feel." Like the stubborn ex-SEAL that he was, Steve gingerly pushed himself up, wincing as other bumps, bruises and possible breaks made themselves known: throbbing headache, aching back, tender ribs. He ignored those minor injuries for the time being, certain that they weren't serious and confident they could be taken care of at the office or home. "Let's walk back…Danny would never let me hear the end of it if we had him pick us up."

"Either that or he'd take you straight to the hospital," Kono replied. She watched her boss carefully as he stood, testing his ankle carefully. He seemed steady enough, no swaying or stumbling, so she sighed and agreed, knowing that Steve was worried more about the hospital visit than the teasing. If he didn't get any better, or got worse, he'd be going straight to the hospital anyway. She grabbed his good arm and wrapped it around her shorter frame, allowing him to lean on her more than his injured ankle. "Let's go. Lucky for you it isn't far at all."

H50H50

Neither Danny nor Chin looked up at first when they heard the door open. "Jeeze, we sent you guys out to get pizza, what took so…" Danny trailed off when he finally looked up and was lowering a bruised and clearly injured Steve onto a bench. "What the hell happened?"

Kono looked hesitant, and almost…guilty? "We saw Johnston as we came up on the pawn shop, and he saw us as he was coming out. He took off running, so we chased him. He lost us in a crowd. When I realized he was gone, I stopped running right in front of an alleyway. The bastard was in a car in the same alleyway and gunned it. Steve saw it before I did and pushed me out of the way."

Steve watched her intently as she hurried past Danny and Chin to their mini refrigerator to grab two icepacks. He looked over to the other two men approaching him and gave them a half smile.

"You look like hell…do you need to go to the ER?" Danny questioned, needing to make sure that his partner was okay before addressing what was clearly bothering both Kono and Steve. When the taller man shook his head, he looked Steve over carefully to make his own assessment. He took in the scrapes on Steve's jaw, the way he cradled his right arm against his body, the way his left ankle was just barely resting on the ground. "What did you hurt?"

"Dislocated shoulder that Kono reset, probably sprained ankle and bruised ribs, possible minor concussion. Nothing some aspirin and sleep can't fix. A trip to the ER won't tell me any different," he responded with a warning in his voice, as if he expected Danny to nag him to see a doctor.

"You sure?" Chin questioned firmly. Steve nodded sincerely, and then turned his attention to Kono when she returned with the icepacks and a sling.

"Thanks, Kono," Steve murmured, allowing her to help him into the sling. He couldn't hide the wince when he moved his injured arm, but once they had situated the ice under the strap of the sling to keep it in place, the pain visibly started to dissipate. She settled the other one over his sprained ankle, and then reached into her large shorts pocket to grab a pill bottle and small water bottle. He grinned at her. "Damn, you've covered all of the bases," he teased lightheartedly.

Her face fell abruptly, and Steve glanced frantically at Danny and Chin. "This is my fault…I should've been paying more attention," Kono muttered. Steve dipped his head forward, trying to catch the gaze she had fixated on the floor.

When she finally looked at him, he shook his head. "This is not your fault, Kono. This is that son of a bitch's fault…Johnston did this. You were busy scanning the streets around you. I was a few steps behind you, which is why I was able to see the car. I don't regret what I did…yeah I was lucky and managed to make it out with a few bumps and bruises, but it wouldn't have changed anything even if I knew otherwise. Just like I know all of you would do the same for me, I would die to protect all of you. That's just how an _ohana_ works."

Tears had pooled in Kono's eyes. Steve patted the bench next to him, and she sat down carefully. He wrapped an arm around her affectionately, and Danny and Chin smiled warmly as she curled into his good side until he grimaced when she pressed into his tender ribs. She tried to pull away apologetically, but he refused to let her go, preferring to take the fleeting pain so that she could really understand he didn't blame her. It was a rare occasion that Steve McGarrett let his hard-ass image drop so that his more compassionate side could come through, but they were his family. Sometimes, they just needed a little reminder.


	10. Ohana 2

At the request of amblue36, this is a continuation of the previous chapter! I had started to write a tag for the last episode, and was almost done, but my battery died and it didn't save! so I'm going to have to rewrite that one, possibly tomorrow! I am still a little shell-shocked from tonights episode, AWESOME as always, so we'll see about some stories for that one too ;-)

Disclaimer: Same as always ;-)

H50H50H50H50H50

_Ohana 2_

Danny glanced back at Chin and nodded. HPD had finally gotten a location for their suspect; once they found out that the guy was willing to take out a Five-0 cop, it took no time at all for them to jump on the case to get the guy off the streets. The two detectives were presently situated at either side of Johnston's front door with HPD backup (clue number one that McGarrett wasn't lead on this one) ready to take the murderer down. Chin kicked in the door, and Danny passed him gracefully. It was only a matter of seconds before they found their man, who was sprawled on the couch across from the door watching television.

Johnston took off into the house and away from HPD. Danny darted after him, confident that Chin had his back and determined to take the son of a bitch down. With a growl and a lunge, Danny did just that; the two tumbled to the ground and Danny pinned Johnston down quickly. Despite the struggling, handcuffs bound his hands together and an HPD took over for the Five-0 detectives and hauled him to his feet.

Chin offered a hand to the Jersey detective. "Nice tackle. Good thing we made Steve stay behind, he would've been crazy enough to try that himself and hurt himself even more."

Danny grinned and accepted the help up. "Yeah he would've. We'd better get back and make sure he hasn't done anything stupid while we were gone." The pair finished up with HPD, and made their way back to their headquarters.

H50H50H50

Kono's voice yelled for them the second they stepped for in their office. Danny and Chin glanced at each other and rushed towards the sound of her voice. Danny's steps faltered when they found her kneeling beside Steve, who was deathly pale and unmoving. As he dropped down beside his partner, Danny refused to even allow the thoughts of the worst case to cross his mind. His fear was slightly alleviated when he felt the steady _thump thump thump _of his partner's pulse. His eyes searched Kono's frantically, wordlessly demanding an explanation.

"Paramedics are on their way," she clarified first. "We were in here talking about the case and him getting hit when he cringed suddenly and said a major headache had come on all of the sudden. He stood, saying he was going to get some aspirin, swayed for a second, and then his eyes drifted shut and he just collapsed. I caught most of his weight before he hit the ground, laid him the rest of the way gently and then grabbed my cell to call for help."

Chin could read the terror in his cousin's eyes as she relived the events leading up to them finding her, and was proud of her ability to keep herself calm and collected on the surface. It was an admirable trait in an officer, but in situations where things became personal like this one, many tough men cracked. He knew she wouldn't afford herself the chance to break down over the situation until everything had been done and she was alone.

"Stubborn bastard should've gotten himself checked out," Danny growled, though his voice lacked any fire. He patted his partner's cheek. "Okay, McGarrett, jig's up! If you don't open your eyes we're going to have to take you to the hospital!" He sighed worriedly when that elicited no response. "Where the hell is the ambulance?"

As if on cue, paramedics hurried into the office with a stretcher. The three conscious members backed away from the unconscious one to give them room, and all watched sullenly as they loaded Steve's still form off of the ground. Once he was situated, one of the men turned to them. "Anyone coming with or are you following?"

Kono automatically nudged Danny forward with her elbow. "We'll be right behind you."

The paramedic nodded and turned his attention to Danny as they wheeled their boss out of the room. "I'm Rich, my partner's name is Travis."

"Danny, his name is Steve," Danny replied. The ride to the hospital was a long one; vital signs were taken quickly, but there wasn't much they could do but wait because they had no idea what was wrong with him.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the team was left behind in the waiting room to pace and worry while they raced to find out what was wrong with their boss. For hours they waited, until finally a woman came in and sought them.

Danny reached her first. "What's wrong with him?"

The doctor smiled sympathetically at him; Danny knew he probably looked like a wreck, but they'd been waiting for what felt like forever to find out if he was even going to make it. He had every right to look haggard. "Whatever caused the bruising on his face and damage to his shoulder also caused trauma to his brain. Mr. McGarrett ruptured a vessel at the back of his skull, and it bled slowly for what I'm guessing is a day or two until the pressure was too much. He was lucky, and we were able to remove the excess blood and repair the damage."

A collective sigh of relief brought a genuine smile to the woman's face briefly before she grew serious once more. "He's going to need to rest for a week and then only light duties for another week or so until he is completely back on his feet. What, may I ask, caused his initial injuries?"

The team glanced guiltily amongst each other. "He was hit by a car," Chin explained softly. The doctor gasped.

"He should have been brought in immediately. His injuries tell me enough about how hard he was hit, and it could have easily been much worse. Like I said, he was very lucky this time. Next time you might not have the same amount of warning, so I'd suggest bringing him in immediately if something similar ever happens again," she scolded. They all dropped their gazes to the floor, recognizing how close a call this had really been. Danny looked up at her solemnly, and she softened her gaze. "He's resting now. He seemed okay when he woke briefly before we gave him pain relievers, but I'd like to keep him here until we can determine if there was any damage to his spatial recognition. We'll be able to tell then if he's going to need rehabilitation." She looked at the team one by one, and sighed. "I can let you go in one at a time briefly, and then you'll be able to go in together once he's awake and settled."

Danny looked over to Kono and gestured for her to go first. "Go on," he murmured gently. Kono shook her head at first, but Chin nudged her forward. She timidly followed the doctor, glancing back at Danny and Chin as if to make sure they still wanted her to go first. She'd never seen her boss in the hospital before, and to be honest, it terrified her. "Danny, call Cat and let her know what happened and that he'll be okay!" she called over her shoulder as she remembered Steve's request to do so after the Nick Taylor incident.

When the doctor directed her into the room, the rookie entered very slowly. Tears jumped to her eyes at the sight of the bandages around Steve's head and the IV hooked up to his arm. There were a handful of machines that she didn't care to read; all she could think about was how this was all her fault. If it hadn't been for her lapse in attention, he wouldn't have had to push her out of the way, and he never would've gotten hurt.

As she dropped into the chair next to his bed, a tear slid down her cheeks. She took his still hand gingerly. "I'm so sorry, boss…this is all because of me. Why did you do it? I know you talk about ohana and yeah, I'd do it for you in a heartbeat…but you could've died and it would've been all my fault. I couldn't live with myself if that happened…knowing I could've changed it if I'd just paid closer attention."

The fingers in her hand twitched. Kono watched Steve's face intently, and gave a watery smile when pained blue eyes slowly opened and found hers. "Kono…it's not your fault. I…I'm fine, so stop beating yourself up."

"Do you forget the lovely swan dive you took towards the floor before you passed out? Of course I'm going to beat myself up over it. You are in here because you had to save me."

"You can't cover every angle, rookie. That's what your partner is for. The best opportunity to protect you from the bastard was to get you out of the way as quickly as possible, so I did. End of story." He looked confused for a moment. "Did they get him?"

Kono smiled wryly at him. "Yeah, boss. They got him."

"You just had brain surgery…and even still all that you care about is catching the bad guy," Danny teased from the doorway. A nurse was right behind him, and entered the room with a smile.

"Welcome back, Mr. McGarrett. I'm going to take some vitals and the doctor will be right in to discuss where things will go from here."

Chin stood in the doorway as well, and the team all looked at one another, hesitant at the prospect of possible lingering damage and how that would impact the team. No matter what awaited them, however, they knew that it would be tackled as a team.

H50H50

That was a horribly cheesy ending I know ;-) but otherwise, what did you think? I did my best with getting the medical stuff right, but I had some trouble finding all of the information I needed so some things might be off. Lots of episode-related stuff to come!


	11. Ohana 3

Okay, final installment of the _Ohana_ arc! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and input! This chapter was sparked by an idea from IceCube1, my hero!

H50H50H50H50H50

Steve lifted his head away from his pillow gingerly, still tender from the emergency surgery that had saved his life two days before. The ache that had settled into his head throbbed lightly with his movement.

"Feeling okay, partner?" a voice questioned gently from the doorway. McGarrett looked up at Danny. His partner had been unusually subdued for the past day and a half, and it was starting to make Steve a little uneasy.

"Yeah, just stiff. I'm ready to get out of here, spend a few days sleeping in my own bed, and then get back to work." The flinch that crossed Danny's face wasn't missed by the former SEAL. "What?"

Danny sighed. Steve tried to sit up quickly, but doubled over in pain. "Easy, Steve. Sudden movements are bad, remember?" He gripped the brunette's arms and eased him back so that he was resting against the pillow. He gave Steve a moment to recollect himself, only continuing when blue eyes gazed up at him once more will worry. The detective grabbed the chair across from the bed and pulled it closer so that he was on eye level with Steve. "There's something that we need to talk about."

Steve's eyes drifted shut for a moment, preparing himself for the news he knew he was about to hear. "I know, I know…these hospital visits have to stop, yadda yadda," he quipped in a half-hearted attempt to delay the inevitable.

The failed attempt at a smile by his partner wrenched his stomach into a knot. "They really do, Steve. The doc pulled me aside yesterday and said that if something happens again and you get another knock on the head, we may not be so lucky. You're vulnerable to having a repeat episode now."

He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, despite his attempts to prepare himself. "Wh…uh…What exactly does that mean for me?"

The sympathetic look in Danny's eyes was too much for Steve, and he had to look away. "The doctor said the best way to keep this from happening again is to restrict you to a desk. I'm sorry, Steve. It kills me that it has to end this way, but I'd rather this than you in a body bag."

The pain in his partner's eyes sparked a sudden flame in McGarrett. "End? Danny…can you honestly see me working behind a desk all day? You know as well as I do that a sedentary lifestyle would drive me insane."

Danny ran a hand through his hair, having prepared himself for a struggle from his partner. Part of him had prayed for a fight…no resistance from the over-eager, guns blazing Navy officer would've devastated him. Not to mention deep down he knew his partner would fight it and part of him wanted to give in without fighting back. He wasn't ready for Five-0 to be over, but he had no right to ask Steve to put his life in even greater risk every day just because he wanted to play super cop. "Do you honestly think the Governor is going to allow you to risk yourself like this?"

Steve scoffed. "It doesn't matter, Danny…for one, I'd rather go down fighting than die a miserable old man because I chose to ride a desk. And for two, every day that we go out on the job, we run the risk of not coming home. This doesn't really change anything."

"Except for the fact that something as simple as getting knocked too hard against a wall could kill you!" Danny growled, surging to his feet and swinging away from the bed to pace. As he spoke his hands moved wildly, alerting Steve to the turmoil within his partner. "Do you really expect me to be the one to tell Gracie why Uncle Steve won't be able to come over for pizza anymore? What about Chin and Kono?"

Steve watched his partner silently for a moment, allowing the man to calm before speaking himself. "Danny, my whole life I've been on the move. Football, the Navy, the SEALs, now Five-0. To stop all of that would kill me…you know that."

Once again, Danny dropped into the chair beside his partner. His head rested on his hands for a moment. "I know…damnit, I know." He couldn't bear the unmasked fear and pleading in Steve's voice…it tore at him to know a man who prided himself in his indestructible composure was falling apart before him. He lifted his head to meet Steve's gaze. "What if-"

"Danny, we have to deal with the what-ifs every single day, like I said. Don't take this away from me," he whispered. The Jersey man closed his eyes, knowing that his resolve would never stand against such a blatant plea.

"Damn you, McGarrett. I swear I will bring your ass back to life and kill you again if something happens to you because of this and I have to tell Gracie that you're gone." He sighed in defeat as Steve gave a ghost of his usual cocky grin. "Get some sleep, you…Neanderthal animal. I'm going to go talk to Chin and Kono and find out if you'll be allowed home yet." Danny stood but paused at the door. "You do know this means more down time before getting back to work, right? There is no way in hell I'm putting you out there where you can go diving after the next idiot unless you're as healed as possible." Steve laughed a little at him and nodded, wincing slightly at the movement. Danny rolled his eyes and stepped back into the room. He grabbed the button for pain killers, and triggered a release of more. Steve glared at him, but Danny knew he'd appreciate it once he woke up from the nice nap that was forthcoming.

H50H50H50H50H50

The first time Steve was hit over the head by an angry suspect, Danny felt his heart stop. He knew it was inevitable; with as much as the bad guys on the island hated Five-0, it was only a matter of time before one of them decided to go for the skull. His partner stumbled to his knees in a daze, and Danny attacked.

He was so lost in beating the man who had threatened his partner's life that he didn't hear said partner call his name. Or tell him to stop. It wasn't until Steve's hand gripped his shoulder and tugged him back that he even thought to stop.

"Damn, Danno, didn't know you had it in you," Steve teased lightly, rubbing the side of his head. Seeing the man on his feet once more, Danny was able to compose himself enough to put the injured suspect in cuffs and pass him off to Kono.

Getting a nod from her, he then turned back to Steve. "You, let's go."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. "Go where, exactly?"

Danny sighed, his hands rising as if the answer should have been obvious. "To the hospital. Or do you not remember the doctor insisting that you get checked out as soon as something like this happened?"

Steve realized that this was the reason behind Danny's pummeling of their suspect; he was afraid for Steve's life after his recent stint in the hospital. A light smile crossed his features in an attempt to calm his partner. "Okay, okay…you drive. I feel fine, though," he added.

The doctor entered the room where Steve had just finished putting his street clothes back on. "You're just fine, Commander. You're very lucky, but there is absolutely no sign of bleeding. I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days and call me immediately if you get any kind of headache, understood?"

Danny heaved a sigh of relief and Steve smirked. "Aye, sir. Thank you," he responded as he reached out his hand. The doctor shook it with a smile, and the partners turned to each other. "Told you so," Steve teased.

Danny stared at him for a moment before walking out of the exam room. "What are you, twelve?" Steve chuckled and followed him, silently relieved beyond words to know that his run wasn't over just yet.

H50H50H50H50

Thoughts?


	12. Betrayal

I feel sooo bad for not updating sooner. School and life have stolen my time and energy, but I've been trying to get back into writing since I'm down to one class right now. I am working on a new chapter of Three Months, I promise! But this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or leave it as a one shot, but I've got lots more ideas based on the past few episodes. I'm freaking out about the finale! It was amazing and I hate that we have to wait til the fall for more!

Anyway, let me know what you think. Not mine, of course, just borrowing!

H50H50H50H50H50

Had he not known better, Danny Williams would have sworn that he'd stepped into an alternate reality…or a nightmare. Unfortunately, he knew all too well just how real the scene playing out in front of him was. The shock that crashed over him like a tsunami when he pulled up to see Steve being led out by their very own…Chin Ho Kelly…felt like ice in his veins. The betrayal of having someone who'd become his _ohana_ turn on the Five-0 team in their darkest moment burned with a very real fury. The broken despair in his partner's eyes felt like a dagger to his heart.

As Danny ran up to cut Chin off before he could force Steve into the back of the cruiser, he analyzed the look on the SEAL's face. It was more than just the blow of Chin turning on him…the sting of the Governor's betrayal was playing across his face as well. But yet, that still wasn't it. Concern rippled through Danny when he recognized the third look. Steve was in pain, and it sparked anew every time Chin jostled him.

"Hey! What the hell is this, Chin? What happened?" he demanded, grabbing the taller man's shoulder to stop him.

"The Governor's dead."

Steve turned to his partner, desperation twisting his features. "It was Wo Fat. You understand me? It was Wo Fat, Danny!" Steve couldn't hide the hiss of pain when Chin pushed his shoulder. Danny grabbed Chin's arm, scrutinizing his partner as he turned his head against the pain.

"What happened, Steve?" he pushed Chin out of the way, and manhandled a feebly-protesting Steve until he exposed the cause of his partner's discomfort. He squinted to get a good look, and felt a mixture of rage and hope. "Is that a TASER burn?"

"W-what?" Chin stuttered, turning to see for himself. His eyes darted to his former-boss's face, shocked and guilty.

"Like I said…it was Wo Fat. One minute the Governor was admitting to having Laura killed, the next I was waking up on the ground with my gun in the opposite hand than I'd been holding it in. I didn't even know that Jameson was dead until Duke said it. Chin…I'd rather have seen her stand trial and face the consequences of her actions than dead. You know that, you know me."

Chin sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Steve…I still have to take you in until we have some kind of evidence that Wo Fat was there."

Danny stared at him incredulously. "Because a stun gun burn isn't enough evidence that someone else was there? You and I both know that wasn't there before he came here, and we sure as hell know it wasn't put there by the Governor, and I really don't think Steve would tase himself."

"We don't have any other suspects right now, Danny. Wo Fat has been pretty good at covering his tracks in everything else we found out about today, what makes you think he'd start to get sloppy now? This won't be easy." With that, he turned and pushed Steve into the car.

"Hey," Danny called gently to Steve, his rage barely contained. "I'm gonna get you out of this, okay? I'm not going to turn my back on you." As he said the last part, he turned his steely gaze to Chin, who couldn't hold his gaze out of guilt. As the newly-reinstated HPD officer shut the door, Danny ducked his head to draw his gaze. "What exactly are you expecting to happen here, huh? You are putting Steve exactly where Wo Fat wants him…in a prison where all of those criminals like Goddamned _Victor Hesse_ are rotting away, spending their time dreaming up ways to pay back the SOB's that put them there. Who better to give them, than the leader? SEAL or no, even Steve can't last forever against all of them, defenseless. After everything he's done for you…after he took you in no questions asked, risked everything to protect you, even after you went behind his back to a bookie? After all of that…you're just going to feed him to the sharks?"

He shook his head, trying to breathe through his emotions, because it would really do no good to have the last of the three remaining Five-0 members locked up for assaulting an officer. Someone needed to get the other two out of the mess that Chin was helping to perpetuate. "Oh, and by the way? They got Kono too. Witness placed her at the scene at the Asset Forfeiture Locker. Don't know if they mentioned that one while you guys were arresting Steve despite the fact that you _know_ he's already been framed for Laura's murder."

Chin's eyes grew wide with horror. "What?" he breathed. Danny gave a humorless chuckle, and shook his head. His hands stuffed themselves into his pockets and he stepped away from the man he'd once called a friend. "Danny…"

"I can't pretend to understand what led you to turn your backs on us…on your _ohana_, to go back to the ones who turned their backs on _you_ and were the reason you were available to come to us in the first place. You're sending a man you'd once considered a brother to his death…for what? A promotion? To relive the glory days? John McGarrett would be ashamed of his former partner, from what I've heard of the man. Just know that this isn't over, Kelly…and if they get to Steve in prison before I can get him out, it will be on you."

Danny looked past Chin to his partner one more time, touching the glass for a moment as if to reassure Steve that he was not alone and that Danny would never give up on him. He had proof that someone else was involved, strong implication that someone else altogether had killed the governor. Now, it was simply a matter of finding evidence to prove that Wo Fat had been there. As he turned and walked away, Danny pulled out his phone.

"Lieutenant Rollins? Yeah, this is Danny Williams, Steve McGarrett's partner. I really need your help, Steve's in big trouble."


End file.
